


Abdomen

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Scratching, clothed manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffin takes control with a lot of touching and scratching, which David enjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abdomen

Another night of passion play, this time back at Griffin’s lair where David lay spread across Griffin’s bed, the smaller jumper enjoying being on top and driving his friend (lover?) crazy with need.

David definitely hadn’t expected it when Griffin shoved David’s deep forest green t-shirt up past his broad shoulders and then twisted the material tight around his upper arms and face, rendering him immobile and blind at the same time. David’s voice was hesitant as he softly asked, “Griffin? What are you …” before he cut himself off with a startled gasp. Griffin had started lightly scratching his rough-bitten nails slowly down David’s chest towards his abdomen, leaving behind red scratches marking his path. David went still, but the lower Griffin slid his hands, the more he touched and explored and caressed, the more David began to respond. A small moan, a twitch of skin underneath Griffin’s fingertips, even a shift of his hips as he minutely thrust up against Griffin’s ass.

Twisting and playing with David’s sensitive brown nipples made the pinned down jumper thrash for a few seconds, and Griffin had to lean down and press both hands hard into David’s bare chest to force him back into stillness. “Settle down, David, just relax," Griffin whispered into David’s ear. David’s head jerked sideways, clearly startled, and Griffin slid his tongue along David’s lower lip, licking and teasing the sensitive skin until David’s body loosened. And then with a grin only he could see, Griffin eased himself down David’s body and began tickling David’s belly button with his tongue. David’s stomach shook underneath him in silent laughter, and Griffin started nibbling and tasting the wealth of nakedness available to him.

David had clearly kept himself in shape, his lower abdominal muscles toned and cut, and Griffin couldn’t stop himself from tracing them with his tongue, pulling the skin taut with his hands. David’s skin was damp with sweat, the non-stop teasing and his blindness making him more aroused and flushed than ever before. Griffin left a large purple hickey on each hip, just above the edge of David’s low cut black jeans and this time he didn’t try to stop David’s wild movements as he licked and sucked on the delicate skin. It only took Griffin roughly grabbing at David’s obvious denim-covered erection with his left hand for David to thrust upwards once and with a loud bellow, come in his jeans. Griffin sat back on David’s thighs to admire his handiwork as the taller jumper lay there panting and nearly melting into the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
